Without Regret
by hopeisahorizon
Summary: Sasuhina one-shot. Hinata is injured in battle. Rated T for mature language.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -** Hey, this is my first fanfic, I really hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you guys like this then I can potentially expand it to a two-shot.

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

She was dying, that much she knew, from the way her breaths were coming out short and shallow to the way her body shivered uncontrollably. Her surroundings were hazy, she blinked slowly, deliberately hoping with all hope that this was a dream, but it wasn't because the pain was unbearable, the burning sensation that her lungs were going to erupt with a simple intake of air. This wasn't a dream, and she was sure her end was coming if the way her eyes couldn't focus or stay open without an incredible amount of energy was any indication. She tried desperately to remember how it was that she got here because hell, until she knew why her life was fading she was not going to die, absolutely refused, any god could come down and spite her she would not leave without knowing who she was fucking dying for.

She had achieved so much, the respect of her friends, they even admired her now. Even her father told her that he was proud, her father, the Hyuuga head for Christ's sake! Well, he wasn't the clan leader anymore but that was another story all together, one story she would prefer to not re-live because frankly she wondered if the decision made was the right choice. It didn't matter anyways, she was dying, slowly becoming non-existent and taking one good look around -w

ell as good a look as she could muster up considering the kunai delicately lodged into her heart - she saw no one. She heard a couple grunts and then a scream, that startled her enough to fully open her eyes only to notice the blood all around her, not just her blood. A battle, quite obviously a rough one considering the repulsive stench she finally took notice of. Interesting, well at least she was going to die with honour and pride on the field like most anbu do. Figuring that she died at the hand of the enemy protecting her village was reason enough for her to pass away at peace. She closed her lavender coloured eyes and waited for the darkness to consume her.

It didn't though. What did come was a pair of strong arms and matching callused hands that shook her so violently she thought her heart would give out right then, so instead of bleeding to death it would be a heart attack, lovely. It was only then she opened her eyes once more to tell the asshole to screw off and let her die in peace that she got lost in eyes the brightest red imaginable, brighter than blood itself. It was then she realized the last Uchiha was staring straight at her and though his face was as impassive as always his eyes were leaking. That's what she called it since Sasuke never cried. The sight left her more breathless than before, never had she ever seen her boyfriend so emotional. He was always the epitome of seriousness, crying was not an option, and yet here he was silently sobbing for her?

It was then the last bit of information surged through her mind like a tornado, destroying every bit of calmness she had left because here he stood, the thing she deemed worthy of sacrifice. She had jumped in front of him as the kunai headed straight for the 'icebox' (as people said) of his heart. She had jumped thinking he couldn't die and now here she was dying in the arms of the one she loved. She smiled, a small tired smile and in the best voice she could find the strength to use told him that he would be fine, that everything would continue and that she would love him whether it be from heaven or hell. He laughed a deep raw laugh, clearly laced with pain and skepticism about the hell part.

She found herself thinking that she would miss him, for everything he was and everything he would never be. At the thought of never seeing him again her eyes welled up, she swore it was unintentional but it's not every person that gets to die looking into the eyes of the one person who made even nightmares seem beautiful. She was so lost in her inner turmoil that she hadn't noticed Sasuke calling out for her, like the many times he did in bed whilst having a nightmare. She knew she was it for him, everything he had left and now she was fading too. She looked into the recently turned obsidian eyes quietly noting his sharingan was off probably due to exhaustion - to hear, " Just hang on Hinata, you'll be alright."

At that she laughed, a strained hoarse laugh that led to coughing blood but a laugh nonetheless. He was delusional if he thought she would survive, it had already been a couple of minutes and she couldn't hold on any longer, air tasted like metal, the light blinding her eyes was overwhelming even though she knew it was past midnight. All these symptoms only lead to death, they both knew this, it was unavoidable. She debated telling him she would be fine but Hyuuga Hinata was not one to lie, and she wouldn't start now, so she did what she thought was right. She held each of his cheeks staining them a deep shade of crimson and kissed him. It didn't last long, she was so tired and hurt and all she wanted was for the pain to disappear. She had apparently voiced these thoughts out loud because next thing she knew the ex avenger was burrowing his head in the crook of her neck repeating " Please don't leave me, don't ever leave me." She was shocked to say the least, this wasn't Sasuke, he was strong and could handle anything with ease, her death would be no different.

One look at his deep onyx eyes and she knew she was wrong. The affection he held for her was very real and incredibly strong. So much so that she had to look away from the sadness that was so present on his face as she understood that if she died he wouldn't be able to handle it, he would be consumed with depression, anxiety and overall guilt. The guilt he felt for having her die trying to protect him. She wanted so badly to try to convince him that it was her choice and she would never regret it, but it would be futile. Arguing with an upset and stubborn Uchiha was like arguing with a brick wall, useless and disappointing. She didn't have much time as it was. Finally she found the courage to look at him. When in heaven she would say it was the way he looked at her that made her want to sell her soul just to spend a few more minutes with him.

She guessed he saw how close to death she really was because all she remembered before the darkness took over were a pair a of warm lips desperately moving against hers, as if that could stop death. He tasted like metal and salt but the purity of the kiss tasted better than any they had previously shared. The last thing she heard before becoming permanently unconscious was those same pair of warm red lips, stained with her blood mumbling " I'll always love you, wait for me, I'll be with you soon."

She smiled at that, taking one more careful look at his perfect face and finally let herself go. No more pain, no more worry, no regrets, just the satisfaction of knowing she loved him to the fullest. She died in peace, loving him to the end without so much of a doubt that her life was wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **First, thank you guys for reviewing it means a lot to me and I'm really glad you enjoyed reading this. I'd like to mention that the words in _italics _are flashbacks. Anyways, continue reviewing, constructive criticism is always welcome. I fixed the whole anbu thing, sorry about that and labeled as tragedy. I didn't really know that was a thing...

**DISCLAIMER **- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Sasuke sat there, still as a statue. His face devoid of all emotion, everything had left him when she did. The anbu snake mask - which some people still found absolutely horrifying- was twisted away from his face. Though he seemed to be paying attention to the Rokudaime he was far from giving a fuck about this mission. From time to time he would lose himself in his thoughts, memories of her.

_This wasn't happening. It just wasn't._

Most of them being from that dreadful night. Every nightmare of family corpses, his mother's, father's - even his brother's - were replaced with her face. The tiny trickles of blood pouring out the sides of her mouth, the paleness of her skin. Her dying figure was everywhere and the anbu captain couldn't, no wouldn't forget. It was his fault after all.

_It had happened too fast, he'd been fighting two shinobi, he didn't notice the kunai. Now it was too late, that dreadful piece of metal was fully lodged into her chest. HER chest, not his. When he got to her side she lay limp and unresponsive. Was she even breathing? He didn't know and that was enough to make him shake her. She couldn't die. She was his and God help everyone if she died without him, died protecting him._

The Uchiha fought the urge to dwell on that night but like every other time he failed. Images of her invaded his mind; there was nothing he could do. Her long midnight blue hair stained crimson came first and Sasuke shook his head freeing himself from the sight. However, this was only replaced by the lifeless looking lavender eyes that he seemed to have a mild obsession with. He had to close his eyes and breath deeply to disembody that particular image. That didn't stop the heart breaking perfect smile that she gave him shortly before dying. The smile that lead him out of the darkness and into the light, her light. Well all attempts at keeping his emotions at bay were officially shot through hell.

Though Sasuke was gritting his teeth and shaking his head violently that image remained intact, upfront and center. He couldn't handle her death, he'd known that too. The instant her plump pink lips connected with his for the last time he was gone, thrown back into insanity, his own hell.

_He stood in front of the nearby lake, her body lying motionless next to him. In his reflection he could see the red handprints she had left on each of his cheeks and the mere sight caused new found tears to be released. He scrubbed out the blood, unintentionally remembering every loving caress she had given him and he knew, now that she had left a part of him would too. _

Back then he could still feel her soft delicate lips brushing against his rough ones. Hell, even now he felt them. It was something he could never run from, not that he wanted to anyways. If anything it was the only real thing he had left of her, however psychotic that may seem.

Finally reaching a decent level of control over these ridiculous emotions - which Hinata still had power over even from heaven- he noticed bright cerulean eyes looking at him worriedly. Normally such a look would deserve a scoff from him but not today, not any day after that one.

_Sasuke walked back to Konoha as slowly as possible, relishing the last moments he could spend with her. Seeing the gentle smile that did wonders to her face, even in death. He purposely avoided all the looks of sympathy thrown his way; he would get enough from the idiot as it was._

He struggled to look neutral as he recalled the look her father had when the body was handed over to the Hyuuga clan, or the tears her sister couldn't seem to suppress. He also didn't miss Kurenai's loud sobbing along with Tenten, Ino and Sakura. It was hard to look past Aburame's lone tear or the Inuzuka sulking near a tree with his pony sized pup wailing beside him.

The Rokudaime's reaction had been the worst to deal with though, the way his usually bright azure eyes darkened into a menacing red- courtesy of Kyuubi- and the droplets of fresh liquid cascading carelessly down his face. The friendship Naruto and Hinata shared was deep, and though most times he wanted to rip his so called best friend into pieces for being close with her now he was thankful. The Hokage was suffering just like him. They all were, Hinata was a lot of things to a lot of people. A friend, a daughter, a sister, a teammate, a girlfriend... his girlfriend.

Naruto's calm voice broke his train of thought, probably for the best seeing as it was leading him to dangerous territory. "Sasuke, it's been three months." The surviving Uchiha's charcoal eyes flickered up lazily to stare at the blonde, he looked almost bored. "I know Hinata meant a lot to you but you have to try and move on, find happiness ya know?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his jaw locked.

Before Naruto could process what was happening sharingan activated eyes spun dangerously fast and the scowl on his best friend's face was downright terrifying. The collar of his shirt was roughly grabbed and the Hokage found himself in the air with a menacing Sasuke glowering at him. That's all he needed to see just how in love the village heartthrob had been.

He needed to calm down, the dobe was just trying to help! Regaining his composure the ex avenger nonchalantly threw the golden-haired male aside making sure he hit the floor with more force than necessary for that uncalled for comment. Naruto didn't understand what she had meant to him, no one knew. There was nothing left for him now. She was his last chance at achieving an eternal bliss and she was prematurely taken from him. With that the Uchiha headed straight for the exit, sparing one more glance at his leader and in a strained voice said "I'll take this mission." The mission was an S-rank solo, infiltration and destruction. Sasuke smirked, he would probably die.

...

The day he departed a week later he glanced over his friends' sad knowing smiles. He barely grasped the meaning of Naruto's "Good luck teme, you are the only one that can complete this task." Looked like the idiot understood him after all. The dark-haired male smiled to himself; truthfully speaking the hyperactive ninja would be the only one he would really miss. Contentedly he left the village where he was born to go home, because home was wherever his princess ended up.

...

He was dying, that much he knew, from the way his breaths were coming out short and shallow to the way his body shivered uncontrollably. Sluggishly he wondered if this was what Hinata had felt but dismissed it immediately; it didn't matter anyways.

He relaxed, not afraid of death but embracing it because with death came her. The breeze blew gently and Sasuke inhaled slowly. The air smelt like vanilla and lavender. She was here, holding him much like he had held her in the last moments of her life. A genuine smile overtook his features. He would be with her soon enough.

He let go rather quickly, not wanting to keep her waiting any longer. If he knew her well enough she would be there smiling at him like he was the only thing she noticed. Her large round eyes would blink repeatedly trying to decipher fantasy from reality, making sure he was truly there. She would hold him like he had been gone for years making him melt in her capable hands. Lastly she would kiss him, making sure to show him that she was just as in love with him as he was with her.

That's precisely what they did.


End file.
